I don't know what to put for the title Ideas?
by Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle
Summary: This is my own version of the other crossover that wasn't written by me.


**(Hi! if you are one of my loyal fans who were hoping I would update my other stories first, I just love this story line. I got permission from the original author by sending PM after PM to him/her. So here's my best shot!")**

Poseidon/Owen POV

I was having a normal and great day. Or as normal as a person that is a Greek god that is pretending to be a mortal can have. You may be wondering what the heck I talking about. Well, let´s just said that all the Greek myths are real.

In fact, I'm a Greek god. I am Poseidon, Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses, and god of the sea. I have one demigod son at the time named Perseus Jackson.

Percy is my pride and joy. He is the best son that a father could hope for. Sometimes I think that he would make a better heir to my domain than Triton, but I know that he is happier with just being a demigod. He is the Hero and Savior of Olympus. He had even grown in the rest of the gods and goodness hearts. Even if they didn´t show it.

I was about to IM´ing him, but my caller went off.

Car accident.12 teenagers injured.

I don´t know why but I started to have a bad feeling about this.

When I got there I found that every single surgeon, residents, and interns all waiting for the patients to come in.

"What is going on?" I asked Derek since he was the first one that I recognized.

"Apparently there was a car accident. A bus that had kids from a camp crashed and fell down a hill. They came from New York. From what the paramedics said it was pretty bad. They told the chief that most of them will need at least one surgery and that the weird part was that there were not adults with them in the bus. They were between the ages of 15 and 17. That's all the information that we have at the moment." Derek said while finishing putting on his gloves.

I couldn't even respond, because I was pretty sure that I knew who exactly those kids were. I didn't worry about the fact that my cover will probably be discovered. I could only think about the fact that my son would probably be one of those kids.

In that moment an ambulance came in, it was the first one to arrive. I was one of the first ones to go out. I immediately knew who the kid was. The kid was barely walking and that was because one of the paramedics was helping him. It was my son best friend, Grover. He looked around and spotted me. He started walking towards me making everyone turn towards me.

"My Lord." He said and kneeled in front of me. Everyone around looked confused when he kneeled and called me my lord.

"Rise Grover, where is he? Do you know what happen?" I asked him trying to get him to talk to me and not having to wait in a panic and worry mess.

"I'm sorry my lord but I don't know what happened one moment Percy was driving and the next thing any of us know where going off a hill. I don't know what happened to him, but he is probably the one that got the worse out of it." He told me trying to fight back tears. I didn't even try to hide my tears.

"Dr. Hunt, Do you know who these kids are?" Derek asked me after he saw that I started crying. I just nodded unable to talk through my tears.

"Owen, why do you care for them so much?" Cristina asked me. I couldn't answer her because my pain was too great.

"Who else was there?" I asked because I knew I would have to prepare mentally to be able to help heal them. I would also have to tell their parents.

"Thalia, Nico, Travis, Rachel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy and I were the only ones in that bus." Grover told me pausing after each name to fight back his tears. I couldn't hide and just let my tears fell freely.

"Owen what the hell is going on!" Cristina yelled at me. I supposed that it was a good question since I had never cried in front of anyone.

"Dr. Hunt what is going on?" Derek asked me trying to get me to control my emotions and tell them something at all.

"Dr. Hunt are you ok?" Mark asked me trying to get me out of my shock and trance.

"I'm okay is just that I know all these kids." I told them after I got my act together.

"Owen how do you know those kids?" Cristina asked me.

"They are my family or part of it anyways." I told them trying to maintain my answer short and simply. All the while also thinking of ways to get my family to get their godly butts down here to tell them what happen.

"What the hell does that means!"Cristina yelled at me. All the while the other people outside looked at me weirdly. Probably because they didn't even knew that I had any family left at all.

I didn't have time to answer because at that moment the next ambulance came in. it had two kids in it. They were both conscious but obviously in pain. They were Travis and Katie.

They spotted me and immediately started to try and get up. The paramedics seeing this move them towards me and the rest of the doctors.

"Don't worry about kneeling I understand. Don't force yourself or your parents would never let me live it down" I told me when they started to try and get up. They looked relived at that, but still look in pain.

"Thanks my lord." They both said at the same time in a raspy voice. Everyone looked even more confused at that, so I decided that I may as well call my family right now. Everyone that was outside was people that I trusted and knew. Furthermore, they would still need to know about our condition to know how to treat them. I was thinking about this while the nurse took Travis, Grover, and Katie inside.

"Owen why the hell do they keep calling you My Lord?" Cristina asked more like yelled at me. Everyone around us looked interested at that.

"They call me that, because I'm a God." I told them in my more serious voice. They looked at me like if I had gone mental.

"Owen I'm not kidding. Tell me the truth." Cristina asked me in an angry and annoyed voice.

"I'm telling the truth. Now wait a minute while I call my family to let them know what happened." I told her while everyone continue to look at me like if I needed to go to a mental institute. I step up of the little porch and to the rain.

"Brother, I need you and the rest of the council here. I'm afraid that..II- I have some very bad and sad news that I have to tell you soon." I yelled at the sky knowing that my little brother would hear it. Everyone at me like if I had become crazier in the last few minutes.

"Dr. Hunt are you sure that you feel okay?" Derek asked me fearing for my wellbeing.

"I'm fine and for your information I don't appreciate the fact that you are looking at me like I have gone mental." I told them trying and not succeeding in hiding my annoyance.

"Owen have you gone crazy or what and even more important have you being lying to me this whole time?" Cristina asked me with a hint of hurt in her voice.

I was about to answer when another ambulance arrived. This one contained one kid. It contained Hephaestus favorite son, Leo. He was unconscious so I was very worried about him. I talked to him once he seems like a very easy going kid. He always tried to make a joke out of everything. He was immediately taken inside.

"Okay yes I lied to you but right now I can't tell any of you anything. We have to take care of them. The other ambulances are about to arrive I can feel it in the air." I told them in my serious voice but at the same time commanding.

"I will tell you anything that you need to know about their medical history until their parents can come. We will hold a meeting after we have done their basic studies and checkups. We would meet afterwards so you can tell me your findings and I can tell you any information you need to heal them." I told them not even trying to hide my Greek accent anymore.

"Why do you have-?" Cristina started asking me but had to stop when the rest of the ambulances came in. immediately everyone went in search of a patient.

I didn't even try to find Percy since I knew that I would know about him afterwards. I was also worry about my niece and nephews. I just hope they are okay or I don't even want to imagine my brother's rage.

I tried not to look at the faces of the kids that were being brought in the ambulances. The next few minutes felt like an eternity. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy. I was going crazy not knowing if he was okay or not. At last, Derek came to tell me that they were ready for the meeting.

"Okay let's go there's not time to waste." I told him as we walked towards the meeting room. When we got there everyone was there already, Mark, Meredith, Cristina, Miranda, Alex, Lexie, April, Avery, Callie, Arizona, Richard, Izzie, and Burke (AN: Let's pretend that Burke was already there for another surgery and that Izzie never left and that she is still with Alex.)

"Okay, Dr. Hunt, We want for you to stop joking around and tell us the truth." Richard told me. I couldn't stop the somewhat crazy laugh that escaped my lips. Everyone looked at me like I had loose what little sanity I had left.

"You are really stupid aren't you?" I told them much to their shock, but I started talking again before they could respond. "I mean isn't obvious that I'm telling the truth. Those kids obviously know me, and have you ever seen me or heard me talking about my family or my past life." I told them and couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips when I saw their faces.

"Anyways that is not important right now. I need to know how each kid is doing." I told them all trances of teasing replaced by worry and anxiety. The first to talk was Richard.

"My patient is a Jane Doe." Richard told us. I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Characteristics?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"The girl is around 16 or 17. She has red hair, and –"he said but I interrupted him before he finished since I already knew who she was.

"Green eyes. Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I told them in a business like tone. I had to try real hard not to break down right there.

"Dr. Hunt is her dad the CEO of Dare Cop.?" Mark asked me. I just nodded much to the shock of the others in the room.

"How is she?" I asked him in my most controlled voice that I could manage.

"She has multiple cuts in her body from the glass shattered on her, a broken leg, and a severe head trauma." He told me while trying to read my expression. I was anxious, because I knew that Apollo would not take lightly the fact that his oracle and girlfriend was in such a state.

"Next." I asked them without looking away from the clock in the wall since I knew that my family would come in any moment. Callie was the one who stood up next.

"I have an unknown teenager between the ages of 17 and 18. He has blond hair and blue eyes." She told us while trying to make me look at her.

"His name is Jason Grace." I told her preparing mentally for the things that she would say next.

"He has a broken arm, a twisted ankle, a slight head trauma, and a big wound on his chest from taking the impact of a broken window for someone else." She said while looking at how I was silently crying.

"He probably took the impact for my patient. She has a twisted wrist, a lot of slight cuts, but a big wound on the left side of her face. She also has a slight head trauma." Mark told us while trying not to look at me while I got myself together.

"Characteristics?" I asked him when I put myself together.

"She has hazel eyes and-"he was interrupted by me before he could finished.

"Her named is Piper McLean." I told him while still looking at the clock.

"Wait, then her father is Tristan McLean, the actor?" Meredith asked me in slight shock. I just nodded without moving my eyes from the clock.

"Owen are the parents of all these kids famous or what?" Cristina asked me in a slight controlled voice. I was about to answer when a bright light made everyone else but me to turn around.

At last, my family had arrived. I hope that the hospital is remaining standing after I tell them what happened to their sons or daughters.

Hephestus was the first to step foreward. In a shakey voice he said,"Where is my son?" I guestured towards trama 3 and he stepped inside.

There was Leo with a few nirses attatching IVs to him and an intern fixing cuts on his arms. Each of my family found their children except me and my nemesis Athena.

I walked over to the paramedics and asked,"Is that all the kids? I thought it was a bus full?" The paramedic checked his clipboard and replied,"There are two more but they were piled under the most wreckage. The boy shielded the girl so he has scrapmetal all over his body. He problebly won't make it. The girl just has a minor concussion and a couple cuts. I staggered off to an on-call room and passed out.

When I woke up I could hear the whirl of the helicopter blades. Percy, my pride and joy was here.

**(All the other chapters will be short because I'm that kind of author.)**


End file.
